


Ce qui dévore

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Guilt, M/M, writing meme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mort de Shion, à jamais, entre eux: là où tout a commencé et où rien ne s'achèvera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce qui dévore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liloublack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liloublack/gifts).



> **Principe du meme d'écriture** : choisir deux personnages et un numéro (sur cinquante) correspondant à une question, qui devra constituer le début du texte  
>  **Demande** : Mû/Saga - "Pourquoi la vérité est-elle si importante pour toi ?"  
>  **Pour** : Liloublack  
>  **Note de l'auteur** : Mon seul et unique headcanon est l'UDC!verse. Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un headcanon que je ne peux pas écrire autre chose, d'autres personnages et d'autres approches. Que j'y crois ou non n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui en a, en revanche, c'est le plaisir qu'en retire celui ou celle pour qui le texte a été écrit, et ceux et celles qui auront aimé le lire.

« Pourquoi la vérité est-elle si importante pour toi ?

— Parce qu’elle chasse le doute. » 

Aucune hésitation dans les mots du Bélier dont Saga comprend que cette question, il a dû se la poser, des centaines, des milliers de fois avant de lui trouver la seule réponse qui soit satisfaisante. Le visage de l’Atlante, allongé à côté de lui, est impassible, comme souvent mais parce que le Gémeau ne cesse de le contempler depuis qu’enfin ils se sont trouvés, il a appris à le lire et à y déceler les nuances les plus infimes, de celles qui apaisent ses pensées ou qui, au contraire, les bousculent. Comme en cet instant. 

« Lorsque le doute est présent, il occupe tout l’espace. Il bouche les horizons. Où que l’on regarde, on ne voit que lui au point qu’il n’est plus possible de choisir une direction vers laquelle avancer. Alors, on reste là. Et on attend, même si on ne sait pas quoi. » 

Dans la seconde, les traits de l’Atlante s’assombrissent et l’homme près de lui redevient l’enfant qui s’est éloigné. Saga se maudit. Une fois de plus. L’incertitude qui a figé Mû entre les murs de Jamir tout au long de ces années, c’est à lui que le Bélier la doit. A lui qui n’a pas eu le courage de lui avouer le meurtre de celui qui a toujours été un père pour le petit garçon. A lui qui a préféré la lâcheté du silence à ce respect dû à l’enfant qui lui avait toujours témoigné une confiance, trop aveugle hélas. 

« Je suis désolé. »

Combien de fois a-t-il prononcé ces mots depuis cette résurrection de mauvais aloi ? Il ne saurait dire. Mais sans doute pas aussi souvent que Mû a imaginé des vérités dans ses rêves de petit garçon, toutes aussi fausses les unes que les autres. 

Le Bélier a cependant tourné la tête vers celui qui est devenu son compagnon, sans que quiconque ne comprenne pourquoi. Dans le regard parme, Saga entrevoit les dernières brumes d’un éloignement qui peu à peu se dissipe pour laisser place à une lumière, un peu usée : 

« Si tu m’avais dit la vérité, alors j’aurais eu le temps de te haïr avant de t’aimer. »


End file.
